hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Leorio Paradinight
|rōmaji = Reorio Paradinaito |kana = レオリオ=パラディナｲﾄ |name = Leorio Paradinight |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Hunter × Hunter Pilot OVA Episode 2 (1999) Episode 1 (2011) |japanese voice = Nobutoshi Canna (Pilot OVA) Hozumi Gōda (1999) Keiji Fujiwara (2011) |english voice = Jonathan Love (1999) Matt Mercer (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |also known as = Boar (Zodiacs)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 |age = 19 (Debut)Hunter × Hunter Official Databook 2004 |height = 193 cm (6'4") |weight = 85 kg (187 lbs) |hair = Brown (1999) Black (2011) |eyes = Green (1999) Brown (2011) |birthday = March 3 |blood type = O |occupation = Hunter Medical Student Zodiacs (Boar) |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam Examinee |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Science Division) |type = Emission |abilities = Warping punch Ultrasound |image gallery = yes }} Leorio Paradinight ( レオリオ=パラディナｲﾄ, Reorio Paradinaito) is a Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Boar". He is currently a medical student, with a goal to become a doctor. Appearance Leorio is a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with small brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He typically wears a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. Despite his mature appearance, some of the characters such as Killua near at the beginning of the story mistaken Leorio as an old man, but he did told them that he's still a teenager surprised during at the beginning of the series and some of the characters got surprised to hear what Leorio said about his age. Personality Leorio is initially introduced as a very selfish narcissist who places great emphasis on material wealth. Despite his assertions that he is only after money, he eventually reveals to Kurapika that his dream is to one day become a doctor in order to help the poor. He believes that all things in the world (lives, dreams, etc.) can be bought and that becoming a Hunter will provide him with the necessary funds for his medical education. Due to his first spat with Kurapika, as well as the test on the way to the navigator's cabin, it seems that he has a sensitivity for those who do not take him seriously or treat him with disrespect. His real priorities seem to be friends first, then his dream of becoming a great doctor, with everything else afterwards. Leorio is not one to balk and retreat when faced with overwhelming odds in battle. A loyal, trustworthy ally who greatly values the ties of friendship, he acts like the 'big brother' of the group. He often provides comic relief; Killua sometimes ridicules him for his comparatively older age, although he swears that his appearance is that of a mere teenager. His impulsive and brash nature has sometimes caused more trouble for people around him. Another flair he has is his ability to 'straight-talk' through many situations at hand. It could be seen that his closest relationship in the group is with Kurapika because they have spent the most time with each other. At the tail end of the Yorknew arc, Melody claims that he has "the nicest heartbeat in the city," stating that "it's warm and gentle" and that he would make for a better doctor than a Hunter. Background Leorio once lost a close friend (a boy named Pietro in the 1999 anime adaptation) to a debilitating illness. Leorio feels deeply remorseful about being unable to save his friend, as the illness was entirely curable but required a surgery he could not afford. Thus, he aspires to become a doctor — one whom not only cures the ill of their diseases, but also one who works pro-bono for people who cannot afford it. In this light, his outwardly superficial reason to join the Hunter Exams in the pursuit of great wealth gains a more noble justification — the money he earns is used not only to fund his medical school fees, but also to pay for the medicine and other miscellaneous expenditures when treating those who can not afford it. Plot Hunter Exam arc Preliminary phase Leorio, examinee #403, makes his first appearance on board the ship that goes from Whale Island, Gon's hometown, to a testing site of the 287th Hunter Exam. He, Gon and Kurapika, are the only 3 candidates who are not affected by the brutal storm the night before. The captain reveals that he is an examiner and asks them why they want to become Hunters. With some reluctance, Kurapika replies that he wants to capture the Phantom Troupe. Leorio on the other hand answers the captain that he is attracted by the material possessions provided by being a Hunter. The two have a quarrel over their different opinions and decide to end it with a fight out on the deck while another storm is raging. When they are about to start, a crew member is knocked off the deck by a piece of wood broken off from a yard. Gon jumps off the deck to catch him and in turn is kept from falling into the sea by Kurapika and Leorio. After the incident they apologize to and make up with each other. Seeing that the captain laughs and decides to take the trio to the nearest testing place, Zaban City. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 In Zaban City, following Gon, Kurapika and Leorio head for a tree on a mountain that the captain instructed them to go to. They encounter a group of people on the way and a very old lady, who is also an examiner, asks them a question which they only have 5 seconds to answer. The question is such a dilemma that none of them can give an answer before time is up. Getting annoyed, Leorio picks up a wooden stick and attacks her but he is blocked by Kurapika, who explains to him that they have passed because keeping silent is the correct answer to this question. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 3 The old lady then tells them to go to a house in the forest to find a couple, who will be their navigators if they consider the trio qualified. Upon entering the house, they see a wounded man lying on the floor and a woman being held captive by a Kiriko. The monster flees as soon as it sees them. Telling Leorio to take care of the husband, Kurapika and Gon chase after it and force it to let go of the wife. Kurapika catches her and notices the strange tattoos on her hands and face. Leorio then shows up and says that there is nothing to worry about the husband. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 4 Kurapika suddenly hits Leorio in the face with his wooden sword. It turns out this Leorio is a Kiriko in disguise. After the monster runs away, he asks the wife who she really is, to which her answer is a strange smile. Meanwhile Gon is able to tell 2 identical-looking Kirikos apart, which greatly surprises them. The 2 Kirikos and the husband and wife, who are actually their son and daughter, then explain to the trio how they have qualified for the next test —Kurapika for his vast knowledge, Leorio for his good medical skill and confidence, and Gon for his extraordinary movement and observation—and fly them to the next testing site. First phase At the starting site of the first phase, a large tunnel, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon see a lot of experts. Tonpa, nicknamed Rookie Crusher, offers each of them a can of his laxative-spiked drink but Leorio pours it away after Gon claims that it has a bad taste. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 An examiner, Satotz, then appears and tells the candidates to follow him through the tunnel. He runs faster and faster and Leorio has difficulties keeping up with him. After 5 hours of nonstop running he seems to be exhausted and about to give up. Gon calls out to him and suddenly Leorio starts to run really fast, shouting he will do anything to become a Hunter. However, he unintentionally leaves his suitcase behind, which is picked up by Gon right afterwards. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 While running, he reveals to Kurapika the story about his deceased friend and why he wants to become a Hunter —by being one he will have the money to pay for his expensive medical studies. The marathon finally ends when they reach the Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindler's Swamp. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Satotz warns them of the grave dangers and tells them to follow him through the Swamp in another marathon. On the way, Leorio, Kurapika and a number of other candidates are attacked by Hisoka, a man notorious for his murderous penchant. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 All of them are killed in a short time, except for him, Kurapika and Cherry. Knowing that they have no chance of winning against Hisoka, they split up in 3 different directions. However, Leorio returns right away with a wooden stick to face Hisoka, saying he has lost his temper. Hisoka easily dodges Leorio's attack and is about to finish him when he is stopped by Gon with a fishing rod. Finding Gon interesting, Hisoka turns to him and ignores Leorio, who attempts to attack Hisoka once again but is immediately knocked unconscious by a punch to the face. Hisoka spares Gon's life, says he will not kill Leorio because he is qualified then carries him to the site of the second phase, the Visca Forest Reserve. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 9 Second Phase At the site of the second phase, Leorio regains consciousness with a swollen right cheek and meets Kurapika, Killua and Gon again but he does not remember what happened. Two Gourmet Hunters, Menchi and Buhara, appear. The second phase starts with Buhara asking them to cook roast pork, even though the kind of pig that they need to catch, the Great Stamp, is the most dangerous pig in the world. However, Leorio, his three friends and many of the other contestants have little difficulty passing the test after they discover that these pigs have a weak spot on their foreheads. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 The next test proves to be a real problem as the other examiner Menchi asks them to make sushi. Leorio receives some pointers on making sushi from Kurapika, who has read some books about this dish. He is the first to finish and submit his sushi to Menchi but he fails because the sushi he made looks terrible. All the other candidates are subsequently failed by her as well. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 When the second phase is on the verge of having no qualifier, Chairman Netero of the Hunter Association arrives in an airship, criticizes Menchi for losing her temper as an examiner and tells her to give them another test, which she herself also has to take. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 This time around Menchi asks them to cook boiled Spider-Eagle eggs, which hang from strong strings connecting the two sides of a deep ravine. Even though they have to jump into a ravine to find the eggs, Leorio and 41 of the other examinees pass the test and are subsequently taken to the site of the third phase in the Chairman's airship. Third phase The 3rd phase of the Hunter Exam starts atop the Trick Tower, which has numerous passages, and they have 72 hours to get to the bottom of it alive. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon are forced to form a team of 5 with Tonpa to pass through the 1st door. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 15 They advance, using the majority rule several times on the way, and their road leads them to a platform set up in the middle of a bottomless abyss where they have to participate in a best-of-five series consisting of 5 no-hold-barred one on one matches against a team of 5 hardened convicts. Tonpa is the first to fight, against Bendot, and he forfeits the match on purpose to make it harder for them to win. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 16 Gon's match is the second and thanks to his quick thinking he manages a win to level the score at 1 - 1. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 17 The 3rd match is Kurapika's and his opponent is Majitani, a serial killer and also an impostor who has a spider tattoo on his back and brags about his Phantom Troupe membership to Kurapika. Enraged, Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet and he knocks Majitani down with a single punch, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 18 however the match is still going on because he refuses to kill his opponent, who seems to be unconscious. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 19 Seeing that, Leorio steps in, makes a bet that Majitani is still alive and pretends to drop him into the abyss. Majitani is so scared that he stops playing possum and admits defeat. The score is now 2 - 1 in favor of Leorio's team but they have lost 40 hours due to betting. Leorio's own match is the 4th, and he loses it after a rock-paper-scissors game along with a bet of 10 hours on the gender of his opponent, Leroute. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 20 It's 2 - 2 now and Killua quickly kills his opponent, Johness the Dissector, in the last match, putting the final score at 3 - 2 in their favor, but Leorio's team now have less than 10 hours to reach the bottom. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 21 As they advance, they have to use the majority rule some more times and face many other obstacles such as electric quizzes, multiple choice labyrinth, mine camps, "Go", etc. Thanks to a brilliant idea of Gon's in choosing ways, they manage to reach the bottom of the tower with just 30 seconds left, thus qualifying for the 4th phase. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 Fourth phase During the 4th phase, the remaining examinees are taken to Zevil Island to take part in a 7-day manhunt among themselves to capture each other's number badges. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Leorio is the assigned target of Tonpa, who in turn is Kurapika's assigned target. After he is tricked by Tonpa and Sommy and loses his badge, Kurapika appears, knocks Tonpa down and asks Leorio to team up with him, to which Leorio agrees. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 25 They take the badges #16 and #118 from Tonpa and Sommy. Even though Kurapika already has 6 points from his own and Tonpa's badges, he still helps Leorio find his target Ponzu, examinee #246. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 26 As they are looking for the target, they again encounter Hisoka, who tells them to give him their badges if they want to live. Kurapika says that he will give him the badge #118 which only means 1 point to them, as for the other 3 badges, they will fight to the death to protect them. Hisoka agrees, lets them go and takes the badge #118. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 27 At the end of the 6th day, he and Kurapika meet Gon and tell Gon about Ponzu. Gon helps them find her by tracking the smell of the medicine that she uses to defend herself. Finally they find Ponzu, but together with her they are trapped in a cave full of snakes whose owner Bourbon, examinee #103, is already dead Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 30 due to anaphylactic shock caused by Ponzu's bees. Thanks to Gon's bravery and ability to hold his breath for an extended period of time, all of them are able to get out of this situation by using a soporific gas of Ponzu's to make the snakes sleep. Before they go, Gon takes the badge #246 from a sleeping Ponzu and leaves her the badge #103. With this, Leorio and his 2 friends qualify for the next and also the final phase. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 31 Final phase The final phase of the Hunter Exam is an elimination tournament with a twist —the winner of a match will be removed from the list and receive his very own Hunter License and the loser will be given more chance. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 During the match between Illumi Zoldyck and Killua, Leorio shouts out to Killua, encouraging him to stand up to his brother's psychological manipulation, and, together with Kurapika, Hanzo and some examiners, blocks Illumi when he wants to go murder Gon. As the tournament goes on, Leorio is eventually required to fight Bodoro in his first match. When they have just started, Killua suddenly interferes and kills Bodoro. Killua is immediately disqualified, which allows Leorio to obtain a Hunter License by default. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Later, to help Killua, he and Kurapika request that the Hunters Association examine the nature of the murder of Bodoro, but to no avail. After the Hunter Exam is finished, he decides to go with Gon and Kurapika to Kukuroo Mountain to rescue Killua from the control of his family. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Zoldyck Family arc Leorio, Kurapika and Gon arrive at the entrance of the Zoldyck Estate, the Testing Gate, on Kukuroo Mountain on the tour bus. They tell the old gatekeeper, Zebro, that they are Killua's friends but he says he can not let them enter until they can at least push open the 1st testing door which weighs 4 tons, because going into the estate via any other way will result in them getting killed by the huge guard dog named Mike. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 The trio then accept Zebro's invitation to stay in his house to train, using his heavy equipment. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 After 20 days, they all can open the first gate, with Leorio opening up to the second door weighing 8 tons, and head for the Zoldyck Residence without any problem until they are stopped at another gate by a female attendant named Canary. She beats Gon up to prevent them from advancing but thanks to Gon's insistence, she becomes more and more reluctant to block their path and finally asks them to save Killua. Kikyo Zoldyck then appears with her son Kalluto, knocks Canary unconscious and tells them to leave, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 but after regaining consciousness Canary says she is going to lead them to the attendants room. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 While staying in the servants' room, they are forced into playing a guessing game with Canary's life at stake with some butlers of the family, which they manage to win. Killua at last arrives and leaves the Zoldyck Estate together with them. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Leorio then asks Kurapika what Hisoka told him during the final phase of the Hunter Exam, to which Kurapika tells his 3 friends what Hisoka whispered to him during the final phase. He would wait for Kurapika in Yorknew City, where the largest auction in the world takes place, on September 1st to tell him some interesting things about the Phantom Troupe. It is 6 months until that day so Kurapika says goodbye to his friends, after telling them he is going to look for some work as a Hunter and arranging to meet up with them later in Yorknew City in September. Leorio says he is going to study to prepare for the entrance exam of a private university and says goodbye to his friends too. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Heaven's Arena arc During Gon and Killua's training in the Heaven's Arena, it is revealed by Wing that Leorio planned to begin learning Nen after he passes the entrance exam at his medical university. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Yorknew City arc Leorio meets Gon and Killua again in Yorknew City on September 1st, helping them bargaining over two cellphones and telling them that he has already learned Nen Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 (in reality having only learned the very basics, not knowing much more than Ten). Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 After they tell him about the Greed Island game, which is extremely expensive, he comes up with a plan to help them earn money —staging an arm-wrestling contest with the prize being a diamond worth 3 million Jennies and challengers having to pay Jenny 10,000 each. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 On the first day, they win Jenny 2.75 million in total, but the number of challengers is decreasing towards the end of the day. On September 2nd, Leorio tells his 2 young friends that the arm wrestling contest is just a bait to lure big fish to the surface. Just as he says, even though on the second day no one dares to challenge them, two members of the Mafia come and, after confirming that Leorio is really strong, invite them to participate in the manhunt against the robbers of the auction items. After Leorio pays the participation fees for the 3 of them, Killua tells him this is a bad idea because they will be after the Phantom Troupe, who even his father is cautious about fighting against. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 On September 3rd, because the Mafia controls every way to get out of Yorknew, Leorio guesses that the Phantom Troupe are still hiding somewhere in the city. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 85 Later on they receive information about the location of two Phantom Troupe members, Machi and Nobunaga. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 88 After finding the targets in a square and paying the informants via telephone, Leorio starts to keep them under surveillance with Gon and Killua. He wants to capture them but Killua says it is impossible because this is a trap set up by those two to catch their prey. After a while, seeing no action from their hidden enemies, Machi and Nobunaga leave the square. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Because Leorio does not know Zetsu, Killua tells him to stay put while he and Gon are going to tail them. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 Gon and Killua are subsequently captured Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 but they manage to escape at night Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 while most of the Troupe are launching an attack on the Mafia's headquarters in the city. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 Leorio, Killua and Gon meet Kurapika again on September 4th and are told about the secrets of his Nen abilities. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 During their conversation, Hisoka messages Kurapika, telling him about the fake corpses of some members of the Troupe the night before. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Kurapika wants to go fight the Troupe alone but Leorio, Gon and Killua offer him their help, which he accepts. Leorio is then asked to be a driver while Kurapika and the others are going to shadow the Phantom Troupe. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 In the evening of September 4th, Gon and Killua are unfortunately captured again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Soon afterwards, Leorio, Kurapika and Melody however manage to capture the leader of the Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 and exchange him for Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Greed Island arc On September 6th Leorio and Melody watch over Kurapika as he recovers from severely exhausting himself from his prolong use of his Emperor Time Hatsu and when he wakes up Melody informs him of the current events.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 The following day Leorio sees Kurapika and Melody off at the airport, telling her to take good care of Kurapika before they leave. On September 10th, after Gon and Killua have passed Battera's recruitment test for the Greed Island game, he helps them review the contract then says goodbye to them and leaves Yorknew.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Before the 4th round of the Hunter Chairman Election, Leorio reappears in the hospital where Gon is being given intensive-care treatment, talking to Gotoh over the phone. He, as short-tempered as he was, shouts at Gotoh asking to talk to Killua, to which Gotoh refuses. Killua then asks Gotoh to let him talk to Leorio and tells him to listen to what Gotoh says. Gotoh goes on to demand that Leorio evacuates all the people in the hospital building except for Gon before they arrive, which frustrates Leorio because this is a national hospital with thousands of people. Seeing that, Morel takes over the negotiation with Gotoh. Morel's professional demeanor earns Leorio's trust and he leaves, saying he would like to have a word with some fellows.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 After leaving the hospital, he calls Kurapika, wondering why he has not showed up at the hospital to visit Gon, but is unable to contact him. He then goes straight to the Hunters Organization's HQ, where an electoral lecture held by the Zodiacs is going on. When the question and answer session has just started, he asks to talk to Ging then angrily questions him on his indifference to Gon's critical condition. Ging answers that he does not need to care about Gon because Gon has a number of good friends like Leorio, infuriating him. He suddenly throws a punch at a table, crushing it. At the same time, a black portal opens on the table in front of Ging then a fist forcibly flies out, hitting Ging in the chin, sending him flying. Seeing that, many Hunters on the scene cheer and laugh. This audacious action unexpectedly earns Leorio approval and despite being a nobody he ends up 3rd place in the 4th round of the election with 55 votes and down into 4th place in the 5th round with also 55 votes. He becomes 2nd from the last 4 participants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 When Mizaistom and Cheadle make their speeches, Leorio is lost in his thoughts that he "shouldn't be there". Leorio is soon called for his speech by Pyon, and he starts to talk about Gon, and how he currently seeks no other thing than for Hunters to help him in his deadly situation, and how he feels powerless but wants to help him recover no matter what. This unexpectedly, earns him a massive round of applause from all the audience, to which he is greatly surprised, with Pariston soon called for his speech, with Cheadle confident that Leorio will win.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Becoming one of the last two participants, Leorio is again asked what his plan as Chairman would be.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Just then, Gon walks in on the election. Overjoyed, Leorio runs over and hugs him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 When he is asked who he would vote for, Gon replied Pariston because Leorio wants to become a doctor. After also voting for Pariston, Leorio leaves with Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 He's later seen trying to contact Kurapika again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc Leorio is contacted by Cheadle who asks him to join the Zodiacs and accompany them on their trip to the Dark Continent. She explains to Leorio who is confused that due to his actions during the election, he's highly regarded in the Hunter Association. His presence would surely help the Zodiacs gain the influence needed for their mission to succeed. Leorio, ready to decline, says he has his studies to attend to. Cheadle then informs him that he's been permitted to study abroad with Cheadle as his teacher. Realizing this is a once in a lifetime offer, he accepts being Ging's successor but then asks if there's room for one more Zodiac, nominating Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 As Kurapika is driven to the Hunters Association's headquarters, he talks to Leorio on his phone. Leorio asks him to give him his e-mail address but Kurapika refuses. Kurapika says he has heard of Gon's situation from Mizaistom and inquires if there is anything he can do, but Leorio replies that their friend is fine and that he is more useful in the Zodiacs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Leorio greets Kurapika as the latter arrives to the headquarters, stating that the mission seems more troublesome than predicted and wondering if they will be alright. Kurapika's only concern, however, is why they have been given so little information. Cheadle then leads the way and introduces them to the other Zodiacs. She starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B. Leorio grows apprehensive, inferring that the mission he will be embarking in is even more dangerous than the one in which Netero lost his life. Cheadle then asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Beyond Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. When Kurapika and Mizaistom come back into the room, Cheadle continues her speech. Leorio claims he will be supporting her medical team in the Dark Continent and he is glad he is given the opportunity to join the expedition, stating he will do his best. He is assigned to the Science Division. When the Black Whale finally sets sail, Leorio starts working at the medical care facility on the third deck under Cheadle, carrying medicines.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Election Standing Equipment Switchblade: Leorio's favored weapon is a switch knife. He pulled it out several times during the Hunter Exam, although he never actually used it. After he used it to deliver a message to the Phantom Troupe, it remained in their possession. Abilities & Powers As a member of the Zodiacs, Leorio has an authority superior to that of most Hunters. Additionally, he is probably deemed capable enough to survive in the Dark Continent. Leorio is a fairly skilled fighter using his briefcase and a knife as his weapons. However, his combat skills are unknown as he has never participated in a true battle. He nonetheless showed the ability to survive the throw of one of Hisoka's cards. Netero stated that Leorio and Bodoro were evenly matched; while Bodoro had more overall experience, Leorio had more hints at his skill in combat. This is even more remarkable if we keep into account that his opponent was an expert martial artist, whereas he had apparently never trained in combat before. His strength increased after learning the basics of Nen. He is moderately intelligent, although, like Gon, very hot-headed and impulsive, and with a well-built physique. Although this is partly owed to Ging, Leorio's charisma conquered a great number of Hunters, so that he might have become the 13th Chairman of the Hunter Association if he himself had not renounced. Enhanced Strength: Leorio was able to open up to the 2nd door of the Testing Gate, weighing 8 tons, whereas Gon and Kurapika could only open the 1st door, making him the physically strongest member of the trio when they went to Kukuroo Mountain. In Yorknew City, he broke the arm of a massive man whom he was arm wrestling against along with the table beneath in an instant and without effort. He was also able to throw a knife with enough force to pierce a pillar. He was also able to injure a powerful Hunter like Ging with a punch, although the former Zodiac had let himself be hit. Advanced Stamina: Although he was ultimately knocked out and carried by Hisoka, Leorio was able to run for more than 80 km in different environments during the first phase of the Hunter Exam. His determination to become a Hunter helped him resist. He also showed no signs of weariness after coming back to his senses. Weapon Specialist: Leorio's weapon of choice is a knife, although he has never used it in combat. However, he has shown sufficient skill to throw it at a target in the dark and cause it to stick into a pillar. Medical Knowledge: Leorio also has a limited knowledge regarding medicine and other useful information that he has learned on his quest to be a doctor. The Kiriko's Son during the 287th Hunter Exam noted that Leorio's ability to give first aid was the best he had ever seen. According to Wing, Leorio is also served as Zushi's medical trainer, displaying Leorio's understanding of the art of training and recovering. Skilled Haggler: Leorio has talent with haggling, as he can lower the price on the object he wants to purchase to the point that people watching him applaud at his cleverness. Nen Leorio is an Emitter. By the time he met Gon and Killua in Yorknew City, he could use only Ten and was unaware of the existence of other techniques, learning more about them from the two boys. However, during the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, Leorio is shown to have improved greatly, having developed two different abilities, one of which earned him the praise of one of the most skilled Nen users in the world, in roughly 11 months. According to Ging, his Hatsu is closely linked to his studies in medicine.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 Other Media Phantom Rouge Leorio first appears saluting Gon and Killua in the airport. Then, he told them what happened to Kurapika and Pairo. He and Kurapika were investigating a rumor about a survivor of Kurapika's Kurta Clan until they meet a young boy whom Kurapika recognized as his childhood friend Pairo, who later attacks him and steals his eyes. He took them to the hospital where Kurapika was. After hearing the story about the relationship between Kurapika and Pairo, he then started searching about the place seen by Kurapika in his vision with Killua and Gon. After that, Gon and Killua leave him under Leorio's care and split up in search for Pairo's location. He and Kurapika, later, reunited with Gon and Killua, they set for Omokage's location to confront him. After confessing to Kurapika that he also took part in the Kurta Clan's massacre and claiming that he currently has no other Scarlet eyes in his possession, Omokage sends the Pairo and Illumi dolls to attack the Hunters, but Gon and Kurapika defeat them with Leorio and Killua's help and retrieve their eyes. However, Omokage activates six other dolls based on members of the Phantom Troupe to attack them but Hisoka appears to fight by their side. While Hisoka deals with three of the puppets, Omokage absorbs the other three to attain their powers. Leorio took part in misleading Omokage, allowing Kurapika to apply his "Chain Jail" on Omokage. He fainted after Phinks's Doll attacks. After waking up, he talked about the real life and his goals. Some time later, he parts ways with his friends as he bids them goodbye. The Last Mission Wing stated that he invited Leorio, whom Wing announced was Zushi's medical trainer, to the Heaven's Arena battle but he was late. Leorio appears walking in a slum in his way to the Heaven's Arena. He then tumbled as a result of hitting a manhole cover for a sanitary sewer. As he was standing up one of the "Shadow" called Gaki hit him. Gaki threw Leorio in the sanitary sewer. Later, Leorio managed to get out of the sanitary sewer right into the Heaven's Arena. He walked towards a hole in the wall in front of him caused by Gon. He's then pulled by Hisoka. Hisoka took him to Kurapika. Leorio helped Kurapika restoring consciousness. He protected himself using Nen from Shura's attack showing how far he trained in Nen. He threw a knife towards Shura allowing Kurapika to give a direct attack causing death to Shura. Kurapika then received Jed's blood instead of Leorio. As Kurapika was near death because he refused declaring "Shadow" Covenant, Leorio took care of him and tried to encourage him in his fight with Jed's blood. After Jed's death, Leorio, Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Wing watched the battle of Heaven's Arena. Translations around the World Quotes * "Money! With money, you can buy anything!" * "I'm ready to do anything to become a Hunter!!" * "For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts and even people's lives!" * (To Kurapika) "If I had money, my friend wouldn't have died!" Trivia * Leorio's last name was never revealed before the Hunter Chairman Election took place. * Despite being one of the four main characters of the series, Leorio has yet to face an opponent in an actual fight. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Leorio's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences * Leorio did not replace Gon in arm wrestling during the 2011 anime series. * In both the manga and 1999 anime, Leorio was able to open the first door of the Zoldyck's Testing Gate on his own. The 2011 anime removed this scene and had him open the door alongside Kurapika and Gon. * Leorio's Ten was not shown during the Yorknew City arc of the 2011 anime series. Intertextuality and References * Leorio has some similarities with Togashi's YuYu Hakusho character Kazuma Kuwabara. ** Both are the tallest members of their respective teams. ** Both use bladed weapons in combat with Kuwabara using his Spirit sword and Leorio using a knife against Hisoka. ** Both have interests on women though Leorio only stated this in the 1999 anime when the Captain asked them about their goals after being a hunter, and later in the manga during his speech in the Chairman Election arc. ** Though both are undeniably more powerful than the average person, they are still regarded as the weakest member of their respective team. ** Both also get into humorous conflicts with the shortest members of their teams; Leorio with Killua and Kuwabara with Hiei. ** Their powers are similar: in fact, they both use abilities that can alter space. Furthermore, whereas Kuwabara is a capable sensor, Leorio has developed a technique that can detect other people. ** Kuwabara strives to get into the best school possible and become more intelligent while Leorio strives to become a doctor. ** Coincidentally, Leorio and Kuwabara have the same (Filipino) voice actors when the show aired in the Philippines. ** Leorio is the first member of the main team that Gon meets. Same as Kuwabara in YuYu Hakusho. Miscellaneous * His last name is a combination of two types of warrior, an amalgamation of the words "paladin" and "knight." * For easier pronunciation, the letter which is equivalent "L" in Leorio's name is removed in the Arabic dub. Thus, Leorio's name is pronounced as Yorio. * The Miss Universe Japan 2013 calls out Leorio as her type.Miss Universe Japan 2013 Is Aspiring Manga Creator (Anime News Network) * Leorio's birthday falls on the Japanese festival of Hinamatsuri. ** It is also the same date that the manga was serialized. ** The number of the month and the day of his birthday are the same: Leorio shares this characteristic with the other three main characters and Hisoka. References Navigation Fr:Léolio_Paladiknight ru:Леорио_Паладинайт